Mt. Ember
|mapdesc=Supposedly an inactive volcano. However, there are persistent reports that the peak blazes with fire at night. |location=North of One Island |region=Sevii Islands |generation= |map=Sevii Islands Mt Ember Map.png }} Mt. Ember (Japanese: ともしびやま Mt. ) is a dormant volcano on One Island in . lives high atop this behemoth mountain, which was named for the embers that are visible at night due to the Legendary bird. It is also home to the . Geography Mt. Ember can be traversed as soon as the has arrived in the Sevii Islands, provided the required HMs have been taught. After ing north of the , a Move Tutor will offer to teach to a compatible . A pair of s are apparently standing guard nearby, talking in loud, easily overheard whispers. Further up the hill, and allow access to a network of caves which lead to the Legendary bird, . After the National Pokédex has been obtained and the player speaks with Celio, the Team Rocket Grunts will challenge the player to a . If victorious, they will flee, allowing access to another chasm, inside of which lies the required by Celio to enable trading with Hoenn. It is found in a room with a Braille inscription; the previous room gives a letter-by-letter translation aid. By continuing along the pathway (only one way until B3F where the path splits), the player will find that the cave is in fact circular, and he/she will be back at the entrance. Items Logan, at the end of the dead-end path (hidden) * West of summit entrance|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= ×2}} (hidden) * Southeast of summit entrance (requires and )|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Fire Stone ×2}} s (requires )|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} Pokémon Base area Summit path Rooms 1 and 3 Summit path Room 2 Summit Ruby path 1F Ruby path B1F and B5F Ruby path B2F and B4F Ruby path B3F Trainers Braille translation Along with the Dotted Hole, this is one of only two locations in the Sevii Islands that has Braille writing, located both in the room with the and the room directly before it. Before Ruby room The entire alphabet in Braille, including the characters for a period and a comma. Ruby room Layout Exterior Interior Ruby Path In the anime Mt. Ember, dubbed as Mt. Magma, was seen in The Search for the Legend, where Ritchie took a ferry from One Island to visit the mountain. Along the way, he met a man named , who was also headed for the volcano. While traveling together, Ritchie learned that Silver had once seen , one of the Legendary bird Pokémon, and had decided find and battle with it one day. Eventually they found Moltres, but found out that it was weak. Butch and Cassidy, attempting to use Moltres's weakened state for their advantage, tried to capture it, but their plan was thwarted by Ritchie and Silver. After Moltres had regained its strength from the volcano's magma, Silver started battling against it, using his . The battle was, however, interrupted when the volcano started to erupt, forcing Ritchie and Silver to retreat. Despite the interruption, Silver still intended to finish the battle one day. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mt. Ember was first mentioned by the captain of the Seagallop Ferry in Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test. In Going Green, it was revealed that caught at Mt. Ember. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |es_eu=Monte Ascuas |es_la=Monte Magma (anime) |fr=Mont Braise |de=Glutberg |it=Monte Brace |ko=횃불산 Mt. |zh_cmn=燈火山 / 灯火山 Mt. |vi=Núi Ánh Lửa }} Category:Sevii locations Category:Mountains Category:Volcanoes de:Glutberg es:Monte Ascuas fr:Mont Braise it:Monte Brace ja:ともしびやま zh:灯火山